Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht
*J.J. Abrams *Bryan Burk *Bad Robot *Lawrence Kasdan (Berater) *Simon Kinberg (Berater) |Regisseur=J.J. Abrams |Autor= *J.J. Abrams *Michael Arndt *Lawrence Kasdan *George Lucas (Story) (Verworfen) |Komponist=John Williams |Kameramann=Dan Mindel |Cutter= |Erscheinungsjahr= *17. Dezember 2015 *18. Dezember 2015 |3D= |Länge=136 Minuten |Altersfreigabe=FSK 12 |Drehort= *Abu Dhabi *Großbritannien auf facebook.com **Pinewood Studios |Budget=175 bis 200 Millionen $ |Einkommen=Unbekannt |Datum=Ca. 34 NSY |Ära=Ära des Widerstandes |Charakter= *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Chewbacca *R2-D2 *C-3PO *Finn *Captain Phasma *Ben Solo *General Hux *Poe Dameron *Maz Kanta *Rey *Oberster Anführer Snoke *Lor San Tekka |Schauspieler= *Mark Hamill *Harrison Ford *Carrie Fisher *Peter Mayhew *Kenny Baker *Anthony Daniels *John Boyega *Gwendoline Christie *Adam Driver *Domhnall Gleeson *Oscar Isaac *Lupita Nyong'o *Daisy Ridley *Andy Serkis *Max von Sydow *Miltos Yerolemou }} Das Erwachen der Macht''https://twitter.com/StarWarsDE/status/537727114363940865 oder auch ''Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht ist der Titel der siebten Star-Wars-Episode, welche am 18. Dezember 2015 in den internationalen Kinos erschien, einen Tag zuvor startete Das Erwachen der Macht in den deutschen Kinos. Die Episode bildet das erste Glied der Sequel-Trilogie, welche die Handlung nach der Klassischen Trilogie fortsetzt. Das Erwachen der Macht wird mit Episode VIII und IX ihre Nachfolger haben. Außerdem werden mindestens drei weitere Spin-off-Filme, welche alle als Star Wars Originals ''betitelt werden, jeweils zwischen den regulären Episoden auf die Kinoleinwand kommen. J.J. Abrams führte bei ''Das Erwachen der Macht Regie, produziert wurde der Film von Bad Robot, Disney und Lucasfilm. Das Drehbuch wurde von Michael Arndt und Lawrence Kasdan verfasst. Um den Film Lucas' Vision von Star Wars näher zu bringen, wurde das Expanded Universe für unkanonisch erklärt und fortan als Legends bezeichnet. Am 29. April 2014 wurde von bestätigt, dass der Cast aus sowohl altbekannten Schauspielern als auch neuen bestehen würde. Der Dreh startete offiziell am 16. Mai 2014 in den Pinewood Studios und in Abu Dhabi. Handlung Inhalt Entstehung Erste Maßnahmen Seit erfreut sich die Menschheit und die Fangemeinde am Star-Wars-Universum. Seit der ersten Episode erschienen zwei Nachfolgerfilme, welche die Handlung der Original-Trilogie abschlossen, einige Jahre später kam die Prequel-Trilogie ins Kino, um den späteren Ereignisse einen Hintergrund zu geben. Mit Das Erwachen der Macht setzt Lucasfilm einen neuen Schritt in Richtung der Sequel-Trilogie, einer Filmreihe, die Jahrzehnte nach der Originalen spielen wird. George Lucas setzte seiner Vision ein Weltraum-Märchen dieses Ausmasses zu erschaffen, bereits 1977 einen Anfang, mit der Planung von Episode IV.Informationen in The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Bei der Tatsache, ob der Sequel bereits in den 80ern ein Teil Lucas' Vision war, gehen die Meinungen auseinander und Widersprüche tun sich auf. Der Schauspieler des Luke Skywalker, Mark Hamill, sagte in einer Pressekonferenz aus, dass Lucas bereits während der Dreharbeiten des ersten Filmes der Saga von Filmen bis zur Episode IX gesprochen habe und ihm eine erneute Teilnahme dran angeboten habe. Zu diesen Zeiten allerdings waren 12 Episoden, also vier Trilogien, geplant. Laut dem stellte sich die letzte Episode im Jahre 2011 vor, Hamill hingegen, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits 60 Jahre alt sein würde, war der Sache gegenüber skeptisch. Lucas stellte sich seinen Auftritt allerdings nur als einen solchen, wie Obi-Wan „Ben“ Kenobi ihn in bzw. gehabt hatte, vor. Trotz Lucas fehlerhaften Vorstellung des Erscheinungstermins für die Episode, war der Handlungszeitraum bereits in dieser Zeit festgelegt worden, nämlich knapp 20 bis 40 Jahre nach Episode VI.„Visionary filmmaker Lucas invents fantasy phenomenon“ von The Yuma Daily Sun am 2. Mai, 1982 In einem Interview mit berichtigte Dale Pollock, der Autor George Lucas' Biografie Skywalking: The Life And Films Of George Lucas, Hamills Aussage, dass 12 Filme in Planung waren. Pollock hatte sich durch seine Arbeit als Biograf alle Konzepte der Episoden durchgelesen. Laut eigenen Aussagen hielt er die letzten drei, darunter auch die jetzige Das Erwachen der Macht, für die besten, vor allem durch die propulsive Handlung, die neuen interessanten Orte und die neuen Charaktere.„''They had propulsive action, really interesting new worlds, new characters''“ Aus den Konzepten ging ebenfalls hervor, dass Luke Skywalker in den Handlungszeiträumen etwa 30 bis 40 Jahre alt gewesen sein sollte, was ein Paradoxon gegenüber Hamills tatsächlichem Alter als Schauspieler darstellte. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Nachfolgerfilmen merkte Lucas immer an, dass die Handlung der Saga mit dem Tod von Darth Vader abgeschlossen sei. Übernahme durch Disney miniatur|[[Wikipedia:de:Bob Iger|Bob Iger und George Lucas besiegeln den Vertrag zum Verkauf Lucasfilm.]] 2011 beschloss George Lucas schließlich sein Unternehmen, Lucasfilm, welches er selbst gegründet hatte, zu verkaufen. Im April des Jahres 2012 zog Lucas schließlich Disney als potentiellen Käufer in Erwägung. Dieser sollte daher alle verbunden Marken wie Star Wars und Indiana Jones erhalten und vermarkten - die erfolgreichsten Marken des Produzenten und Regisseurs. Der 67-jährige Lucas sah auch eine „Rente“ seinerseits vor. Am 31. Mai gab er schlussendlich seinen Rücktritt bekannt, der erste Schritt zum Verkauf seines Unternehmen Star Wars. Sich nun der Frage nach einem Nachfolger widmend, hatte der Regisseur und Gründer der Star-Wars-Saga vor allem Kathleen Kennedy im Sinn. Kennedy ist vor allem bekannt für ihre Mitgründung von Steven Spielbergs Film- und Produktionsfirma ''Amblin Entertainment'' und ihre Arbeit an bekannten Filmen wie , und , in denen sie als Produzentin ihren Beitrag leistete. Zudem war sie eine gute Bekannte von Lucas und hatte sein Vertrauen. Durch ihre Annahme des Angebotes wurde sie zur vorübergehenden Co-Vorsitzenden von Lucasfilm gemacht. Am 1. Juni bestätigten Kennedys rasanten Aufstieg in Lucasfilm. Nun mit Kennedy an seiner Seite arbeitete Lucas an einem Konzept, um Star Wars für potentielle Käufer attraktiv zu machen und den Wert zu steigern. Lucas stimmte dabei einer weiteren Trilogie schon im Voraus zu. Nachdem der Grundstein für Nachfolger der Original-Trilogie gelegt war, war es an der Zeit einen Investor zu finden. Disney, eine der größten Erfolgsmarken aller Zeiten, hatte sechs Jahre zuvor die ''Pixar Animation Studios'' für knapp 7,4 Millarden US-Dollar gekauft. Ursprünglich ging auch Pixar aus dem alten Lucasfilm hervor, jedoch wurde das „Produkt“ an den Apple-Gründer Steve Jobs weiterverkauft. In seinem eigenen Interesse beobachtete Lucas den Prozess des Kaufes von Pixar akribisch, um aus den Erfahrungen und möglicherweise Fehlern seiner Vorgänger zu lernen. Dass das Pixar-Team um den Chief Creative Officer John Lasseter trotz der Übernahme und der Konzern abgesehen von kleinen Veränderungen unberührt und als Tochterunternehmen weitgehend unabhängig blieb, bestärkte George Lucas' Entschluss zum Verkauf an Disney. Im Juni des Jahres kontaktierte er Bob Iger, den Vorstandsvorsitzende des Konzernes, welcher ihm keineswegs fremd war. Lucas und Iger trafen erstmals in den Star Tours-Bereichen im Walt Disney World Resort in Florida aufeinander. Iger hatte bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit dem Regisseur über eine Übernahme sprechen wollen, doch Lucas war zu der Zeit noch nicht für eine solch drastische Maßnahme bereit und versprach ein weiteres Treffen mit dem Vorsitzenden zu späteren Zeitpunkten. Nach fünf Monaten der Verhandlungen waren die Bedingungen beider Seiten festgelegt worden. Zu diesen gehörte die vollständige Übernahme durch Disney, dass heißt, dass der Konzern Vorrecht über alle Technologien und Erfindungen haben würde. Ebenfalls würde sich Star Wars in vielen Disney-Theme-Parks in Amerika integrieren, sodass es seit dieser Regelung möglich ist, Leia Organa Solo neben bekannten anderen Prinzessinen wie Ariell und anderen in Disney-Parks zu sehen. Kathleen Kennedy würde von ihrem Platz als Co-Vorsitzende Lucasfilm' nun sowohl den des Vorsitzenden einnehmen, aber auch als ausführende Produzentin („Executive Producer“) für Das Erwachen der Macht und als Managerin ihrer Firma eingesetzt werden. Im Gegenzug sollte George Lucas 4,05 Milliarden US-Dollar erhalten. Dieser gewaltige Geldbetrag wurde großteils in bar gezahlt, jedoch wurden dem Gründer der Star-Wars-Saga auch ein Anteil von 40 Millionen Dollar in Disney-Aktien gezahlt. Lucas sollte von seinem Platz als Vorsitzender weichen und in weiteren Projekten - seien es größere wie kleinere - nur noch in beratender Funktion mitwirken. Am 30. Oktober 2012 wurden diese Änderungen schließlich in einer Pressekonferenz der Öffentlichkeit mitgeteilt, wo sie mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegengenommen wurden. In dieser Konferenz wurde die Ausstrahlung neuer Filme erstmals publik gemacht, ebenso wie der Dreh weiterer Ablegerfilme, sogenannten „Spin-offs“, welche in Ein-Jahres-Abständen zu den größeren Episoden erscheinen sollten. Zehn Tage danach kündigte Michael Arndt seine Teilnahme als Drehbuchautor in Das Erwachen der Macht an. Arndt hatte sich bereits mit seinen Drehbüchern zu Filmen wie , für welchen er einen Oscar erhielt, einen Namen gemacht. Auch Lawrence Kasdan, welcher mit Drehbüchern zu und Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter bereits lange ein Teil der Geschichte von Star Wars war, wurde als Drehbuchautor bestätigt. Vorproduktion und die Zusammenstellung des Teams „''We've devoted serious time and attention to revisiting the origins of Star Wars as inspiration for our process on the new movie, and I'm thrilled that returning to the UK for production and utilizing the incredible talent there can be a part of that''“ Das Erwachen der Macht wurde bereits vor der Übernahme durch Disney vorbereitet, George Lucas verfasste eine Storyline, also ein grobes Konzept der Episode, und später überarbeiteten Disney-Mitarbeiter und das ausgewählte kreative Team des Filmes das erste Drehbuch. In einem Interview mit Lucas sagte Kathleen Kennedy aus, dass sich das Team bereits in der Revision des ersten Entwurfs befünde. Um Das Erwachen der Macht dem originalen Kanon anzupassen, also der Geschichte die Lucas in den 1980er Jahren vorhergesehen hatte, beschloss man, eine neue Geschichte für alle Handlungen danach und davor einzuführen und sich nicht an Bestseller-Romane und Klassiker von Timothy Zahn & Co., welche sich allesamt mit der Nach-Bürgerkriegs-Ära beschäftigt hatten, zu halten. Es wurde allerdings nicht negiert, dass nicht Elemente aus Büchern entnommen werden sollten. Am 25. April 2014 wurde diese Änderung schließlich publik und offiziell gemacht: Jede bis jetzt existierende Geschichte, sei es Roman, Comic oder Videospiel, würde von nun an dem Kanonbereich „Legends“ angehören, dass heißt sie würden der neuen Star-Wars-Geschichte nicht angehören. Dieser neue Kanon sollte vor allem die Filme, die Serie The Clone Wars, die Serie Rebels und neue Romane, wie A New Dawn oder Heir to the Jedi beinhalten. Produzentin Kathleen Kennedy bestätigte in einem mit den Start der Vorproduktion von Das Erwachen der Macht im Frühjahr 2013, nach der Beendigung des Drehbuches. Des Weiteren kündigte sie erneute Informationen für den Januar des Jahres 2013 an. Doch auch eine weitere Aufgabe, eine weit dringlichere, rief die Vorstandsvorsitzende: Es war noch immer kein Regisseur für Das Erwachen der Macht festgelegt worden. Kennedy wählte dabei nach langem Überlegen J.J. Abrams aus, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit der Beendigung des Filmes beschäftigt war. Durch die Verpflichtungen von Abrams Produktionsfirma Bad Robot zu Paramount und anderen Projekten war es allerdings schwierig für Kennedy, ein Treffen der beiden zu vereinbaren. Trotz des Stresses und des Zeitdrucks gelang Kennedy und Abrams ein Aufeinandertreffen in der Bad-Robot-Zentrale in Santa Monica. Trotz seiner Pflichten gegenüber anderen Firmen gelang es Kennedy den Regisseur zu überzeugen, sodass er dem Team von Das Erwachen der Macht beitrat. Die Crew, welches bisher nur aus Michael Arndt und Lawrence Kasdan bestand, hatte so neuen Zuwachs. Die Zeit der steten Gruppe von dreien war jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, da Arndt kurz nach der Fertigstellung des ersten Drehbuchkonzeptes überraschend das Filmteam verließ. Nun mussten Abrams und Kasdan das Schreiben der Drehbücher allein übernehmen.Informationen dem Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin entnommen Währenddessen wurde auch die Teilnahme von Simon Kinberg als beratende Kraft bestätigt. Am 10. Mai 2013 verkündete Lucasfilm, dass der hauptsächliche Dreh von Das Erwachen der Macht in den Vereinigten Königreichen stattfinden werde, wie auch bei allen anderen der sechs älteren Episoden, welche in Elstree, Shepperton, Leavesden, Ealing und in den Pinewood Studios gedreht wurden. Die Produzenten waren zu dieser Zeit noch immer mit der Suche nach Kandidaten, die ihr Team vervollständigen sollten, beschäftigt. Dabei setzten Kennedy & Co. vor allem auf altbekannte Gesichter, Persönlichkeiten die sich in Star Wars bereits bewährt hatten. Wie in allen anderen Star-Wars-Episoden auch wählte man wieder John Williams als Verantwortlichen für die Filmmusik aus. Williams hatte sich in vielen Filmprojekten als herausragender Komponist bewährt und seine Werke hatten Star Wars zu dem Bekanntheitsgrad verholfen, den die Marke heute hat. Auf StarWars.com wurden am 24. Oktober 2013 alle Beteiligten am Dreh, abgesehen von den Schauspielern selbst, bekanntgegeben. Abrams wählte dabei häufig Bekannte aus seiner Vergangenheit, mit denen er gute Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, aus. Zu den noch nicht bekannten Persönlichkeiten der Crew zählten die ausführenden Produzenten Tommy Harper und Jason McGatlin. Der Kameramann Dan Mindel und Kostüm-Designer Michael Kaplan zählten zu Abrams Bekanntschaften, beide hatten mit ihm in Star Trek: Into Darkness zuammengearbeitet. Das Produktions-Design sollten Rick Carter und Darren Gilford übernehmen, sowie die Spezialeffekte Chris Corboulds Aufgabe sein würde. Tondesign stand Ben Burtt zu, der Re-Recording Mixer war Gary Rydstrom während Matthew Wood den Tontechniker darstellte. Roger Guyett übernahm die visuellen Effekte, Doug Chiang, Iain McCaig zählten zu den Konzeptkünstlern. [[Datei:Episode VII Klappe1.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die erste Klappe zu Das Erwachen der Macht.]] 2013 am 7. November kündigte StarWars.com den Veröffentlichungstermin von Das Erwachen der Macht an: 18. Dezember 2015. Der Termin wurde so gewählt, dass der Film nicht die Kinoseason der Ferien stören und der Crew genügend Zeit geben würde, den Film auszuarbeiten. Im Gegensatz zu den internationalen Kinos sollte Das Erwachen der Macht bereits einen Tag zuvor in den deutschen Lichtspielhäusern erscheinen. Am 18. März 2014 wurde auf StarWars.com bekanntgegeben, dass Das Erwachen der Macht etwa 30 Jahre nach den Ereignissen in Episode VI spielen wird, und dass sowohl neue als auch alte Gesichter die Protagonisten des Filmes besetzen werden, also eine Bestätigung älterer Visionen von George Lucas. Der Bericht beinhaltete auch die Information, dass der Dreh der Episode im Mai des Jahres starten würde. Drehstart „''I'm incredibly excited, but the only way I can be of value is by ignoring fandom, ignoring the other movies to a certain extent, and just trying to do the best job possible. And I think it will be the same for everyone else.“ [[Datei:Episode VII Cast.jpg|miniatur|links|Der Cast von ''Das Erwachen der Macht am 29. April.]] Am 29. April war es dann endlich soweit: die Besetzung für Das Erwachen der Macht wurde bekanntgegeben. Wie bereits auf StarWars.com angekündigt, traten erneut Schauspieler auf, die durch Star Wars Ruhm erlangt hatten. Dabei spielen sie ihre alten Rollen erneut. Unter diesen waren Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker, Harrison Ford als Han Solo, Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa Solo, Peter Mayhew als Chewbacca, Kenny Baker als R2-D2 und Anthony Daniels als C-3PO. Die neue Besetzung bestand aus John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, Adam Driver, Oscar Isaac, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson und Max von Sydow. Boyega, Ridley, und Gleeson verzeichneten zu dieser Zeit keine größeren schauspielerischen Erfolge, wohingegen Andy Serkis, der vor allem durch seine Darstellung der Figur Gollum in der Der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie und Der Hobbit-Trilogie von Peter Jackson zu einem Pionier mit dem Motion Capture-Verfahren wurde, sowie als Second Unit Director an der Der Hobbit-Trilogie arbeitete, und Adam Driver, der, abgesehen von wenigen Filmen, hauptsächlich in der Serie ''Girls'' mitspielte, bereits durchaus Erfolge im Film- bzw. Fernsehgeschäft verzeichnen konnten. Abrams kündigte zuvor an, keine namhaften Schauspieler in Das Erwachen der Macht zu wollen, um zu vermeiden, dass das Publikum durch den Anblick eines bekannten Gesichts aus dem Star-Wars-Universum gerissen werden würde. Schlussendlich starteten die Dreharbeiten am 16. Mai 2014 sowohl in den Pinewood Studios in England als auch in Abu Dabi, welches das Filmteam mit Geldern in Millionen-Höhe ins Land gelockt hatte, um den kulturellen Zukunftsmarkt anzuspornen. Die Halle des Produzenten wurde dabei mit einem Banner des Films ausgestattet und auf sozialen Netzwerken erschienen Bilder der ersten Klappe. auf facebook.com Um das Schauspielteam zu vervollständigen wurden am 2. Juni 2014, weit nach dem Drehstart, die neuen und letzten Schauspieler für Das Erwachen der Macht bekanntgegeben, nämlich Lupita Nyong'o und Gwendoline Christie. Nyong'o ist für ihre Rolle in bekannt und mit einem Oscar für die Beste Nebendarstellerin ausgezeichnet worden, Christie kennt man als Brienne von Tarth aus . Am 6. Juli jedoch wurden zwei weitere Schauspieler bekanntgegeben: Crystal Clarke und Pip Andersen. Beide hatten noch in wenigen Filmen mitgespielt und freuten sich auf die Erfahrung in diesem Mega-Projekt mitzuwirken. Laut sollte am 1. September auch Miltos Yerolemou zu der Filmcrew stoßen. Bekannt ist der Schauspieler als Syrio Forel aus Game of Thrones und wird wahrscheinlich einen Jedi darstellen, um seiner Rolle als Schwertmeister gerecht zu werden. Dreharbeiten miniatur|rechts miniatur|links|Eine neue [[Lasttier|Kreatur in Das Erwachen der Macht.]] Ein erstes Video vom Dreh erschien am 21. Mai 2014. Die Videobotschaft zeigte den Regisseur J.J. Abrams, welcher um eine Spende für die UNICEF-Organisation Force for Change warb. Diese Spende vom einem Mindestbetrag von 10$ eröffnete die Möglichkeit an der Teilnahme an Das Erwachen der Macht. Mitsamt Kostüm würde man so im Film erscheinen und in den Credits der Episode aufgelistet werden. Der Clip zeigt auch das erste Alien des Films. Seit dem 30. Mai sind John Boyega, Daisy Ridley, J.J. Abrams & co. wieder zurück aus Abu Dhabi, auf dem Weg nach London. Boyega hatte sich als Setlektüre mehrere Star-Wars-Bücher, darunter hauptsächlich Hinter-den-Kulissen-Romane, zugelegt. Der Newsletter veröffentlichte am 2. Juni 2014 neue Setbilder. Diese zeigen vor allem eine neue Kreatur, welche von fünf Menschen gesteuert wird. Eine Wüstenlandschaft, vermutlich auf dem Planeten Jakku, ist aus den Fotografien ebenfalls ersichtlich, zahlreiche Nebendarsteller und markante Orte stechen ebenfalls hervor. In insgesamt 45 Bildern ist die Situation zu dieser Zeit des Drehs dargelegt. Allerdings bleibt die Aussagekraft der Bilder anzuzweifeln. Ebenfalls an diesem Tag werden Lupita Nyong'o und Gwendoline Christie als Teilnehmer der Schauspieler Crew bestätigt. Einen Tag später erscheinen weitere Bilder im Netz, diesmal jedoch zeigen diese den Millenium Falken. Dieser ist in diesen Tagen noch in Bau, Fotos lassen ein halbfertiges Pappgebilde erkennen. Auch X-Flügler sind darunter zu sehen. „''I wish people would stop leaking photos from Das Erwachen der Macht. And making ridiculous chims that the Millenium Falcon is in the movie.“ miniatur|rechts|Notiz von [[J.J. Abrams.]] Eine handschriftliche Notiz von Regisseur J.J. Abrams sorgt allerdings am 4. Juni allerdings für Aufregung. In dieser von Bad Robot auf Twitter geposteten Notiz sagt er aus, dass alle vorherigen Setbilder aus Leaks entsprungen und daher als inoffiziell angesehen seien. Diese Nachricht könnte jedoch eine falsches Spiel Abrams' darstellen, der die Spannung der Fans weiter steigern will. Mark Hamill lüftet vier Tage später ein weiteres Geheimnis von ''Das Erwachen der Macht, nämlich sein Aussehen im Film. Er kündigt an, einen Vollbart in der neuesten Episode zu tragen. lässt aber auch zuvor noch die Gerüchteküche am 6. Juni brodeln; die Webseite spekuliert vor allem über die Besetzung in der neuen Episode und vermutete dabei John Boyega als einen Hauptprotagonisten. Am 11. Juni belegt ein von Abrams, Harrison Ford und Oscar Isaac die Rückkehr nach London. Einen Tag später wurde jedoch bekanntgegeben, dass sich Harrison Ford am Dreh den Knöchel verstaucht hatte. Seine Genesung wurde von den Medien bestätigt, nachdem er von einem Hubschrauber in ein naheliegendes örtliches Krankenhaus, das John Radcliffe Hospital in Oxford, gebracht wurde. Die zuverlässige Quelle kündigte am 16. Juni desselben Jahres an, dass Harrison Fords Genesung etwa acht Wochen dauern würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt des Drehs war noch unklar, ob die geplante Premiere des Films am 18. Dezember 2015 stattfinden könnte, oder aufgrund der Verletzung und der Verzögerungen beim Dreh gegenbenfalls verschoben werden müsste. Neben Fords Verletzung tauchen im Juni des Jahres 2014 im Netz haufenweise Gerüchte auf. Spekulationen über die Castbesetzung und die Story erscheinen auf halbseriösen Seiten wie TMZ und Latino Review. Lucasfilm und allen voran Regisseur Abrams halten sich mit Bestätigungen zurück. Schließlich veröffentlichte am 19. Juni auf Hinweis der Journalistin Ina Treciokas hin die Information, dass sich Harrison Ford nicht wie angenommen den Knöchel, sondern das gesamte linke Bein gebrochen hätte. Nach einer gelungenen Operation aber schreitete die Genesung voran und Ford freue sich wieder auf den Dreh, erklärt Treciokas. In den letzten Tagen des Junis, kurz nach Fords Beinverletzung, schwirrte das Gerücht im Netz umher, dass , ein altbekannter Freund des Regisseurs, einen Cameo-Auftritt in Das Erwachen der Macht haben sollte. Seine Manager taten dieses Gerücht aber als „pure Fiktion“ ab. Ebenfalls wird im Netz in Betracht gezogen, dass Oscar Isaac eine größere Rolle zugedacht werden wird, da durch Harrison Fords Genesung dieser ausfällt und seinen Part im Film nicht übernehmen konnte. Am letzten Tag vor Juli lud Kevin Smith ein Bild seiner selbst auf hoch, welches ihn vor Freudentränen weinend zeigte. Smith wurde in diesen Tagen von Regisseur Abrams zum Episode-VII-Dreh zu einem Hinter-die-Kulissen-Besuch eingeladen. Über was der Fan geweint hatte, ist noch unklar, aber das Kommentar „''Möge die Macht mit diesem Film sein. Heilige Sith…''“Eigenübersetzung von „''The Force is WITH this movie. Holy Sith…''“ ließ auf positives schließen. Und wieder geisterte ein Gerücht im Netz umher: Carrie Fishers Tochter Billie Lourd soll auch eine Rolle in der Episode bekommen. Die Glaubhaftigkeit dieser Aussage war aber bedenklich, da mehrere Quellen verschiedene Informationen über das Thema veröffentlicht hatten. J.J. Abrams und Kathleen Kennedy versuchten zu dieser Zeit auch einen späteren Ausstrahlungstermin, nämlich im Mai, für den neuen Film zu ergattern. Die beiden hofften dabei auf einen bessere Filmqualität zu erlangen, und außerdem wurden bisher alle Star-Wars-Filme im Mai ausgestrahlt. Vor allem der 4. Mai (engl: „''May the fourth''“ - „''Möge die Macht…''“) erschien den Produzenten passend. Doch Disney-Imperator Robert A. Iger wollte es bei dem schon lange zuvor festgelegten Starttermin belassen. Aus einem einfachen Grund: Die Ausstrahlung vor Weihnachten (15. Dezember) würde den Verkauf von zum Film passendem Spielzeug ankurbeln, und Iger könnte sich so eine goldene Nase verdienen. Nach einer längeren Pause des Informationsschwalls wurden am 6. Juli auf StarWars.com neue, offizielle Informationen bekanntgegeben. Crystal Clarke und Pip Andersen sollen nach einem Casting in 11 Städten der US und UK ein Teil von Das Erwachen der Macht werden. Die hauptsächlichen Dreharbeiten fanden zu dieser Zeit in den Pinewood Studios statt. Im August wurde angekündigt, dass das Team eine zweiwöchige Pause einlegen werde, während die weitere Produktion durch Harrison Fords Ausfall umgeplant werde. Ford ginge es im Juli wieder relativ gut und er freue sich, zum Dreh zurückzukehren. Die Einladung und das von Kevin Smith hatte schließlich ein zur Folge. Zum Schweigen verpflichtet, konnte Smith in diesem nicht allzu viel preisgeben, aber er bestätigte, dass Star Wars den „alten Weg“ beschreiten werde, dass heißt, anstatt Green-Screens wurden ab jetzt wieder Kostüme, Requisiten und Pappmodelle verwendet. Das Auftreten des Millennium Falken wird ebenfalls garantiert, wenn man Kevin Smith Glauben schenken darf. Am 8. Juli postet Abrams auf ein Bild einer IMAX-Kamera, welche für Das Erwachen der Macht verwendet werden soll. miniatur|links Am 21. Juli erschien schließlich wieder eine neue, offizielle Information, genauer gesagt ein erneutes Video von J.J. Abrams. Der Regisseur warb die Spendenaktion von Omaze für Star Wars an, dieses Mal allerdings vor einer neuen Kulisse. Statt dem bereits bekannten Geflügelhändler sah man in diesem Clip ein neueres Modell des altbekannten X-Flüglers, sowie dessen Pilot und einen kleinen Mausdroiden. Durch die Teilnahme von 119 Ländern an der Spende, kündigte Abrams eine Verlängerung von einer Woche an, und außerdem noch die Möglichkeit eine Premierenvorstellung für das eigene Kino. Doch wie gewohnt traten die offiziellen Infos mit pikanten Gerüchten im Netz auf. Im Zeitraum nach dem neuen Abrams-Clips brodelte die Gerüchteküche nahezu, viele Webseiten behaupteten die Story hinter Das Erwachen der Macht zu kennen. Am 31. Juli wurde zudem noch der Aufenthalt und Dreh von Abrams, Daisy Ridley und Mark Hamill auf der Insel Skellig Michael bekanntgegeben. Die drei verweilten dort gute drei Tage. Das Spenden-Projekt zu Das Erwachen der Macht Force for Change endete nach einer Verlängerung schließlich am 11. August, ebenso wie der Gewinner des Hauptpreises, einer Teilnahme am neuen Film, bekanntgegeben wurde. D.C. Barns konnte sich glücklich schätzen durch seine Spende ein Teil Das Erwachen der Macht zu werden. In erzählt Barns von seiner Leidenschaft zu Star Wars. In diesem etwa zweiminütigen Clip werden ebenfalls die Gesamteinnahmen der Aktion veröffentlicht, nämlich 3,19 Millionen € (4,26 Millionen $). Am 14. August veröffentlichte die Internet-Seite angebliche Bilder der neuen Sturmtruppenhelme in Das Erwachen der Macht. Diese waren nicht nur dem moderneren Zeitalter angepasst, sondern auch mithilfe von Ralph McQuarries ursprünglichen Konzepten eines solchen Helmes gestaltet worden. Offiziell bestätigt wurde eine derartige Information zu dieser Zeit noch nicht, aber die Nähe zu den ursprünglichen Konzepten, welche auch schon im X-Flügler in Abrams zweiten Omaze-Video vorhanden waren, ließen es nahe liegen, dass es sich um tatsächlich echte Bilder handeln könne. Ebenfalls am gleichen Tag auf der gleichen Seite sollte auch das bekanntgegeben werden. Wie auch das Aussehen der Helme. konnten diese beiden Informationen noch nicht offiziell bestätigt werden. Am 19. August postete John Boyega erneut ein Bild seiner selbst auf seiner . Das Bild zeigt ihn, Daisy Ridley und Regisseur J.J. Abrams, alle drei lachend und in guter Laune. Das Foto verdeutlicht die Gruppendynamik des Filmsteams, denn viele Filme sind schon an alten Feindschaften der Schauspieler gescheitert, eine Gefahr, die mit diesem Bild nun wohl gebannt ist. Ein weiteres Bild auf der von Edgar Wright zeigt die Hand des Regisseurs und die von Abrams, die sich fest halten. Ob das nun bedeutet, das sich Wright auch an einem Star-Wars-Film beteiligen wird, ist noch unklar. [[Datei:E7-Vogelperspektive.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Der Episode-VII-Dreh in der Vogelperspektive.]] Der Pilot Matthew Myatt ergatterte während eines Überfluges über Greenham Common Einblicke in den Episode-VII-Dreh. Nach einem Tankstopp kehrte er zurück um auch Fotos von diesem zu schießen und sie daraufhin zu veröffentlichen. Die Bilder zeigen den halbfertigen Millenium Falcon und zwei X-Flügler, welche man auch schon von anderen älteren Bildern und einem von Abrams Videos kannte. Ein früheres Gerücht über eventuelle Schattentruppler in Das Erwachen der Macht schien sich am 15. September zu bestätigen, da ein Bild eines Winter-2014-Lego-Sets postete. Auf der Verpackung sind neu designte Sturmtruppen zu sehen, so wie auch imperiale Wächter. Drei Tage später erschien auf YouTube ein im neuen Film. Diese wurde später von John Boyega auf bestätigt. Ebenfalls bestätigt wurde das frühe Ende der Dreharbeiten für Anthony Daniels, der Schauspieler von C-3PO. Am 26. Spetember berichtete der „Oldie“ von seiner letzten Klappe auf . Besetzung Schauspieler *Mark Hamill – Luke Skywalker *Harrison Ford – Han Solo *Carrie Fisher – Leia Organa *Anthony Daniels – C-3PO *Peter Mayhew – Chewbacca *Kenny Baker – R2-D2 *Pip Andersen *John Boyega – Finn *Gwendoline Christie – Phasma *Crystal Clarke *Adam Driver – Kylo Ren *Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux *Oscar Isaac – Poe Dameron *Lupita Nyong'o – Maz Kanata *Daisy Ridley – Rey *Andy Serkis - Supreme Leader Snoke *Max von Sydow - Lor San Tekkahttp://www.starwars.com/databank/lor-san-tekka *Miltos Yerolemou Deutsche Synchronsprecher Technisches Team *Regisseur – J.J. Abrams *Produzent – Kathleen Kennedy,, J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, und Bad Robot *Consulting Producers – Lawrence Kasdan und Simon Kinberg *Storyline – George Lucas *Drehbuch – Michael Arndt, Lawrence Kasdan und J.J. Abrams *Filmmusik – John Williams *Executive Producer – Tommy Harper, Jason McGatlin *Kameramann – Dan Mindel *Produktions-Design – Rick Carter, Darren Gilford *Kostüm – Michael Kaplan *Spezialeffekte – Chris Corbould *Tondesign – Ben Burtt *Re-Recording Mixer – Gary Rydstrom *Tontechniker – Matthew Wood *Visuelle Effekte – Roger Guyett *Konzeptkünstler – Doug Chiang, Iain McCaig Trivia *Mark Hamill und Carrie Fisher trainierten beide im Sommer 2013, um für ihre Rollen als Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa in Form zu kommen. *George Lucas reichte seine Rechte an Lucasfilm und somit auch Das Erwachen der Macht mit den Worten „''ich gebe Star Wars an eine neue Generation von Filmemachern weiter.“„''pass Star Wars on to a new generation of filmmakers“ weiter. *Der Biograph Dale Pollock bestätigte, dass der Film zur Zeit des Aufbaus der Neuen Republik entstehen würde, und dass sowohl Luke, als auch Han Solo und Leia im Mittelpunkt stehen würden. Diese Information waren eine der ersten, die über die Episode an die Öffentlichkeit gerieten. *Michael Giacchino, welcher als Komponist für Das Erwachen der Macht in Frage gezogen wurde, sagte aus, dass er lieber John Williams als seine in der neuen Episode hören würde. *Sowohl Brad Bird als auch Matthew Vaungh wurden als Regisseure für Das Erwachen der Macht in Erwägung gezogen, Bird allerdings drehte schon und Vaungh hatte sich zu verpflichtet. *Die Verhandlungen zwischen Kathleen Kennedy und J.J. Abrams dauerten über einen Monat. *Mark Hamill und Carrie Fisher wurden bereits vor der Veröffentlichung der Information über einen neuen Film nach Interesse an ihren alten Rollen gefragt. *''Das Erwachen der Macht'' ist die erste Episode, welche nicht im Mai veröffentlicht wird. *Am 26. September 2013 wurde bestätigt, dass Das Erwachen der Macht auch in IMAX zu sehen sein sollte, was ihn zum zweiten IMAX-''Star-Wars''-Film macht. *Zum Dreh des Filmes wurden Millennium XL2 Kameras verwendet, die erste trug den Namen „Death Star“ und die zweite den Namen „Millenium Falcon“. *''Das Erwachen der Macht'' wird im ersten Lauf nicht in 3D ausgestrahlt werden, allerdings soll die Episode nachbearbeitet werden, um später auch in dieser Variante gezeigt zu werden. *Harrison Ford verletzte sich sein Bein ironischerweise an einer Tür im Millenium Falken. *''Das Erwachen der Macht'' wird nicht mit einer hohen Bildrate (48-60 Bilder pro Sekunde) gefilmt werden. *Max von Sydow bildete die Basis vom Aussehen von Pre Vizsla in The Clone Wars. *''Das Erwachen der Macht'' ist der erste Star-Wars-Film, welcher von Disney produziert wird. *''Das Erwachen der Macht'' ist der erste Star-Wars-Film, welcher von mehr als einem Produzenten produziert wird, nämlich J.J. Abrams und Bryan Burk. *Wedge Antilles Schauspieler Denis Lawson spielte nicht in Das Erwachen der Macht mit, da ihm erneut keine Hauptrolle zugedacht wurde und ihn sein Platz im Star-Wars-Universum langweilen würde. Weblinks * * * *[http://www.moviepilot.de/movies/star-wars-episode-vii Das Erwachen der Macht] auf moviepilot.de *[http://www.filmstarts.de/kritiken/215097.html filmstarts.de] Einzelnachweise }} en:Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens es:Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi VII gsw:Episode VII: The Force Awakens hu:Csillagok háborúja VII: Az ébredő Erő ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード7 ka:ვარსკვლავური ომები: ძალა იღვიძებს nl:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens pt:Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы th:อุบัติการณ์แห่งพลัง Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Sequel-Trilogie Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen